When You Think of Me
by XOXODressageQueenXOXO
Summary: My First Eragon fic. Set between Arya and Eragon. Arya refuses to give in to her feelings for the Rider, Untile a heated sword fight shows her true feelings as well as his. Be WARNED some heated romance you have been warned. PLease read and rewiew!


**When you Think of Me...**

Arya awoke early and headed for the stables keeping her head raped secretly under her clock hood. Not wanting to run into him, she went to her mars stall the white Lusitano neighed at her approach "shhh" she hissed. She saddled her quickly; it would be a long gallop to Ellesmera. She flung open the doors and was meet with the hot steamy breath of a dragon. "Hello Saphira nice to see to see you this morning" Arya moved to walk past her, but she placed a large talon in her path snarling lightly in her throat. She looked up at the dragon glaring at her. Then to her dread she heard a familiar voice on the top of the hill. "Saphira what are you doing to Arya?"

She turned and came face to face with Eragon. He climbed down the hill smiling. "Were you headed Arya?" he asked. She decide better to just tell him let it off easy, "I'm heading for Ellesmera it will be a long journey I must start out." She turned and mounted up, her horse half reared at the pursuit of the run. "Will I see you aging?" Eragon asked his eyes glowed silver blue tracing her in. "I hope so Eragon but you have a lot to do here you are a legend now" she smiled at him trying to hide what her mind was thinking.

"Well you know what they say about legends they're not all true," he said walking over to place a hand on her horses bridle. Arya smiled not even trying to pass this chance up, "Yes Eragon but there not all you." He smiled once more stepping away to let her pass bowing his head respectfully, she nodded back."I do hope you will make it Ellesmera someday Eragon you could learn a lot more about magic".

"Would you teach me?" he asked hopefully "or course I would I would be an honor" she turned her horse making for the gateway. "Take good care of him Saphira I would hate anything to happen to are only Dragon Rider."

Saphira nodded her head puffing smoke form her nostrils "_of course I will"_ Saphira promised. Arya turned spurring her mare into a gallop. "Until the next moon Eragon" and with that she disappeared.

**Eragon POV**

As he watched her leave he couldn't help but stare she was flawless on the horse, one with it. "_What are you starring at so Eragon?" _Saphira asked a smirk gleaming in her blue eyes. _"I look upon nothing Saphira," _he said harshly. Saphira leaned down so her muzzle was somewhat next to his ear. _"What to know what I think Eragon?" _she questioned. " _No I do not want to know what you think but your probably going to tell me anyway" _Saphira laughed, _"your right, cause I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Either there is a strong heat between you or your standing to close to a volcano!"_ she snorted stamping her claw defiantly. Eragon turned "I do not love Arya she is just a friend!" he yelled aloud walking towards his quarters. _"I never asked if you loved her Eragon I asked if you felt the sparks between you to." _Eragon ignored her still walking. Saphira turned preparing to fly off "_but know I do believe I found my answer." _She called to his retreating back.

Arya POV 

Arya galloped for what felt like an eternity he mare sides heaved with sweat the sun was setting as night began to fall over the treetops. She dismounted preparing to break camp for the night. She unsaddled her mare hoping her breathing would return to normal soon. She sat down leaning agent a tree. Looking up at the stars wondering how far she was form home. Wondering how things had changed at home, wondering how her father was, wondering how Eragon was.

Eragon POV

Eragon was locked in his quarters the mightily red blade Zar'roc gripped tightly in his hands. He flipped the blade through the air as if cutting through an unlucky opponent the blade making poetic noise, as it cut through the air. The noise and concentration took his mind of what was really on his mind. He spins around cutting downward feeling the pull down his back where his wound was still acing. If it has not been for Arya and her care he would not be standing here.

"_Arya were are you know?" _he though to himself or at lest he thought to himself. He herd a thud outside the tent, he opened the flap to see Saphira. _"What do you want?" _he asked she laughed _"it what you want I'm concerned about" _she lied down in front of him, making them eye level. "Like you what I want" he snarled picking up his stance again. _"O you and I BOTH know what is you want"_ she paused _"or should I say whom..." _that was all it took.

Eragon spun around Zar'roc shined blood red as I collided with Saphira's nose. Saphira jumped back startled _"what in bloody hell Eragon!" _He ignored her and walked to the back of his tent out of earshot. "_We leave for Ellesmera at daybreak!" _he shouted not waiting for her response. _"I think we better," _she hissed "_being away for Arya has made you irritable my rider" _

3 days later

**Arya POV**

"Arya he's here!!" Arya sat up, running to the window she scanned her eyes over the land of Ellesmera until she spied a beautiful blue dragon and rider. She fled flying out of her room and down the long winding staircase to the doors. A familiar hand pulled her back, "don't run to the boy yet" Arya turned to see her father standing in the shadows of the doorway. "I was not running I am just glade they arrived safely" she turned heading outside. "Wait until tonight Arya let him settle in" he fathers tone changed into an order. She stepped away form the door bowing her head in respect, "as you wish father." She turned and headed up towards her room once more her heart already hoping for tonight.

**Later….**

Arya stared at herself in the mirror cheeping her hair one last time she wore not a dress but her war clothes her long hair tied back. She headed for the dinning room opening the huge doors. She could make out Saphira first her, huge frame was not easily missed, she was surrounded by many onlookers admiring her beauty. "Saphira!" Arya called waving her arms making her way slowly through the large crowd. Saphira turned making her way over to Arya careful not to step on anyone. "Where is Eragon?" she asked deciding to come directly to the point. Saphira looked around, almost as if she to wondered the same thing.

"He left to find some quiet" Arya tuned to see the familiar figure of Murtagh, he smiled "it is good to see you Arya your looking well" She smiled "as are you" he motioned to the room around them "it is quit the palace you live in here" he inquired with a swift wave of his hand. "Yes indeed" she agreed, "did you happened to see where Eragon went to?" he paused "I think he saddled up and rode off to set up came for Saphira." Murtagh turned at the sound of his name. "Are you coming to dine Arya?" he asked, suddenly losing her appeal to eat she shook her head. "I think I'll head to the armory and do a little practicing you never know when we have to face the Urgals again." She smiled then turned and headed out the doors.

Once inside the armory she lifted down one of the heavy swords talking a deep breath lifting the blade above her head loving the feel of the blade. She swung around in an easy block. Then double around in a speed attack that would crack the skulls of anything that happened to get in the way of it. She grinned at the sound of the wind pulsing through the blade. "Lets see anyone beat me," she said aloud laughing; she spun around again, ready to here the sound of the cracking practice bored. Music to her ears she thought, but her strike never got that far. Her blade was met; she looked up in to the clear steel blue gaze of Eragon. Her body stiffened, "You said anyone" he smirked.

She stepped back "I guess I did" she had been thrown off guard by his appearance but not upset. "Let see what your made of Shadeslayer," she hissed. She whirled away form him not giving him time for a response. She swung back around catching him off guard she moved swiftly in a speed attack, but he was also quick he blocked her in a swift parry movement causing there blades to meet and sparks to fly. They both stopped for a moment admiring them like fireflies at night.

It was Eragon who snapped back to the fight first letting go of the blade with one hand he cut the blade downward grazing the blade at her side just enough to go through her leather armor drawing blood. The flash of pain sent sparks of anger flaring through Arya she shoulder rushed him throwing him to the ground knocking the wind form him. She loomed above him, her breathing ragged form the adrenalin rush.

"I warned you!" she hissed don't think just because you are a rider you are a better fighter then a warrior of Ellesmera. He said nothing for a moment then kicked up hitting her in the back of her leg sending her off balance. Smirking at catching her off guard, he went to stand but she pulled him down again growling angrey. Eragon weighing slightly more then her managed to restrain her under him. He leaned low whispering in her ear, "Never underestimate a Rider either Arya," She looked up at him wanting to smack him across the face so hard he would bleed. They stared at each other for a moment neither saying anything, Zar'roc pressed between them.

She couldn't stand it any longer her want was threatening to give in to her hate. She made a move for the halt of Zar'roc but Eragon was quick to counter her move. Holding her hands in place so she was helpless under him. Then all of the sudden Eragon brought his head down on her kissing her, taking her breath away, a gasp broke from her as his tough smashed agent her teeth asking entry. She wanted to push him off but her heart gave in she gave in parting her mouth allowing him in, the battle over.

He pulled her to her feet slamming her agents the wall so hard she moaned, he moved to her neck biting her neck so hard it bleed. As the blood dripped down her neck she found herself not caring, not wanting to hold back any longer. She moved her hands under his leather armor feeling his strong mussels agents her hands. He moved closer to still biting at her neck. She was still a where of the fact that Zar'roc was still pressed between them. She reached down to throw the blade aside, only to realize that the blade was gone. Confused she stiffened, until she felt Eragon's hot breath in here ear as he whispered "it's not the sword." His playful remark sent fire up her spin as she mastered up the courage to push his jacket off all the way. Exposing his scared back to the moonlight.

He continued to kiss her neck slowly moving his hands lower….ever so lower….her mind spun just like the room. They slowly found the floor again…here head spun she lost control.

Arya opened her eyes trying to remember where she was he hole body hurt she blinked trying to remember where she was. Then it hit her like a rock to the head, the fight, the sword, Eragon…. she and him…what they had done! She sat up he was gone "_of course"_ she thought. She dressed and headed outside, spotting Murtagh across the yard. "Where is Eragon?" she yelled not caring who herd "I must speak with him!" Murtagh turned walking towards her. "I've have not seen him since early rise he went with Saphira to train up in the moutons he will return tomorrow". He was staring at her funny and it took her a moment to realize why. "_He bit me!" _she though angrily, she walked off part of her angry, part of her…not. I mean she knew deep down what they had done was wrong but another stronger part of her did not care. She walked up and sat on the tall hill overlooking Ellesmera she sat letting the wind blow her hair thinking. Bring her hand up to run her fingers over the bit mark. Think about what they had done and the mark he would leave with her. _"Never underestimate the mark of a Rider." _


End file.
